1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic molded snap fastener the parts of which may be molded directly on to a reinforced disposable-type fabric and to an apparatus for doing such molding.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 1.97-1.99
The prior art discloses plastic molded fasteners and processes and apparatus for making them. An example is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 698,647, which issued Nov. 24, 1964 to James R. Genness, Jr. In accordance with this patent a disposable reinforced fabric is clamped between the plates of a mold, the mold closed, and plastic literally "blown through" the fabric to fill the cavities of the mold. The result is a fastener molded on to the fabric. In forming the head element of the snap fastener, side plates come into play to shape the neck of the head. After cooling, the mold is opened and the side plates are parted, and the fastener, now secured to the fabric, is taken from the mold apparatus. In forming the socket element under the Canadian patent, a circular patch is molded on to the fabric and, after molding, the patch is centrally perforated to form a socket.
Other examples of fasteners molded on to disposable fabric are shown in the German publication No. 2,303,484, which was laid open Aug. 9, 1973, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,656, which issued to George Moertel on Sept. 21, 1982.